The Hexingtons
The Hexingtons is an American television sitcom created by Timmy Gladdison that was released on January 1, 3011 on Sintopia Channel. The show is about a family of six kids who has common feelings to each one another, but mainly has different personalities caused by their social-born activities. The show stars Jordan Cassatt, Kimberly Blanding, Riley Anderson, Rowan Blanchard, Sabrina Carpenter, Genevieve Hannelius, with Carly Tucson and Dennis Mayton. The Hexingtons consists of 33 episodes in one season. Season 1 premiered on January 1, 3011, Season 2 premiered on January 1, 3012, Season 3 premiered on January 1, 3013, Season 4 premiered on January 8, 3014. Season 5 was renewed in July 30, 3014 and instead of January, it will premiere on March 4, 3015. Sintopian Entertainment wants Timmy Gladdison to keep working on The Hexingtons because the show is getting millions of national views and thousands of Sintopian views. Sintopia Channel wants the show to consist of at least 10 seasons. Plot In the old cabin house they live in, Carly and Dennis discovered a new house at Rosevia Street in the Castineland neighborhood of Poloskia, which they dreamed of their family having to move there. When the Hexington siblings heard about the new house, they start to feel in different ways. Jordan feels unhappy; Kimberly feels happy about the house but hates to see Jordan unhappy; Riley feels upset; Rowan feels happy; Sabrina feels angry; and Genevieve feels excited. When their parents saw their emotions, they want them to see the house interior. They ride the SUV to the new house to make the kids feel better. When they take a look inside the house, they still feel the same way. Later, when the movers arrive at their old house, moving their furnitures. Sabrina begins arguing at herself. Rowan starts checking the appliances to see if they're broken or defective. Genevieve travels around the house. Riley starts crying. Kimberly hugs Jordan, while Jordan is doing nothing. By the time their parents suggests them to look around the house, they start to change their feelings and decide to admit the house is okay. The next day, the kids wake up from their bedrooms and tell their parents the house is nice and big, better than the old cabin they used to live in. Everyone feels happy and decided to hang out inside and outside. Characters Main * Jordan C. Hexington '([[Jordan Cassatt|'Jordan Cassatt]]), the third oldest member and the only boy in the Hexington family. He is the only African-American in the family. He has an enthusiastic personality, and his interests are girls, road signs and astronomy. Not only Jordan is enthusiastic, he does get angry when he does something wrong. He also gets mad at his family when they disagree with him or when he feels betrayed. Jordan also wants his family to stop meddling in his business. His most favorite family member is Kimberly. * Kimberly B. Hexington '([[Kimberly Blanding|'Kimberly Blanding]]), the third youngest member of the Hexington family. She has a caring personality, and her interests are boys, children and infants. Kimberly has a same way of feeling as Jordan. She gets mad when all the other family member buts into her and Jordan's business. This reveals that Jordan is her most favorite family member. * Riley A. Hexington '''(Riley Anderson), the youngest member of the Hexington family. She has a childish personality, and her interests are dolls, toys, playsets, and stuffed animals. Despite the fact that Riley is childish and likes toys, she wants to be grown up, like her other family member. But her parents and even her siblings cannot allow that to happen because she's too young, too little, too childish, and not ready. This makes Riley feeling angry and left out. Her most favorite family member is Genevieve, but despite that, she likes looking up with the rest of her family. She has a long-time enemy named Francesca C. Anderson. In season 4, Riley and Francesca are starting to get along. * 'Rowan B. Hexington '([[Rowan Blanchard|'''Rowan Blanchard]]), the second oldest member of the Hexington family. She has a smart, brainy, nerdy, and intelligent personality, and her interests are science and technology. Rowan is the only family member with obedience and can solve any problems of what is going on in her family, the neighborhood, and in school. She goes to school every day and always gets straight A's on her work assignment, homework, and school class projects. Her most favorite family member is Sabrina, but sometimes Rowan gets into a huge fight with Sabrina when she and Sabrina disagrees. When Sabrina gets into an argument with her, Rowan chooses her next favorite family member known as Jordan, Kimberly, Genevieve, and sometimes Riley. * Sabrina C. Hexington '([[Sabrina Carpenter|'Sabrina Carpenter]]), the oldest member of the Hexington family. She has a zany, vicious, and very disrespectful personality, and her interests are scary movies, the color black, and black and white pictures. Not only Sabrina is mean and rude, she does have a heart. She only cares mostly about her family members. She wants to keep her family safe from strangers and harmful environments. Sabrina also gets a few F's, D's, and several C's, B's, sometimes A's. Her most favorite family member is Rowan, but like Rowan, Sabrina gets into a huge fight with each other when they disagrees. Like Rowan, Sabrina chooses her next favorite family member known as Jordan, Kimberly, Genevieve, and briefly Riley. * Genevieve H. Hexington '([[G Hannelius|'G Hannelius]]), the second youngest member of the Hexington family. She has a beauty personality, and her interests are fashion, art, entertainment, and performance. Genevieve is the nicest, kindest, and friendliest, family member of the Hexingtons and her nickname is G''' or '''Gee. She goes to a different type of school called East Castineland Performing Arts School. She also gets straight A's on her audition assignment and like Rowan, she is very obedient. Her most favorite family member is Riley, but because Riley is too young and little and Genevieve has obedience and straight A's, Genevieve chooses Rowan as her next favorite family member. * Carly T. Hexington '''(Carly Tucson), the mother of the Hexington family. She cares much more about her family and she says that her family is much more important than personalities. Carly also gives punishments to some of the family members when they did something wrong. Jordan is her favorite family member because he is the only boy of the Hexingtons. * 'Dennis M. Hexington '(Dennis Mayton), the father of the Hexington family. He cares much more about his family, but he feels left out when events are planned because he has to go to work. Kimberly is his favorite family member because she cares a lot about her family. '''Recurring * Fiona F. Dinners '''(Fiona Frills), a next door neighbor of the Hexington family and their best friend. She first met the Hexingtons in the pilot episode "A New House", when she saw the family move to her next door house. Fiona's favorite Hexington member is Genevieve. * '''Francesca C. Anderson (Francesca Capaldi), a 12-year-old girl who is a long-time enemy of Riley. She is a same age as Riley, and she lives across the street. In the season 3 premiere episode "Riley's Enemy", Francesca met Riley at Poloskia Park when Carly is taking Riley home. When Francesca's mother named Elizabeth shows up, Francesca shows up next. She and Riley bump into each other and tackle, causing an intense fight. In the season 3 premiere, it reveals that Riley and Francesca were friends four years ago until they are having a bowling practice at an elementary school field trip and Francesca beat Riley at the game. Francesca's favorite Hexington family member is Jordan, while her second is Kimberly. In season 4, it is revealed that Riley and Francesca are starting to be friends. Episodes : Main article: List of The Hexingtons episodes In September 3012, to keep all the episodes organized, Sintopia Channel orders creator Timmy Gladdison to group the episodes to 11 releases in three months. The first 11 episodes premieres from January to March, the second 11 from May to July, and the last 11 from September to November. In 3012, the second season episodes premiered every Saturdays from January 4 until August 8. The first episode of season 2 premiered on Wednesday, January 1, 3012. Production When The Hexingtons was announced on Sintopia Channel on November 17, 3010, it was planned to premiere on Sintopia Channel and its supported channels on December 15, 3010 as a 15-minute Christmas short as a holiday presentation, live at the Castineland Chamber. On December 1, 3010, Timmy Gladdison along with his cast and crews starts working on a pilot episode for New Year's Day of 3011 to start premiering on Sintopia Channel. Each seasons of The Hexingtons ''would consist of 33 episodes beginning on January 1 every year until 3014, when season 4 premieres but still would consist of 33 episodes. The first season premiered on January 1, 3011. The second season premiered on January 1, 3012. The third season premiered on January 1, 3013. The fourth season premiered on January 8, 3014. In July 30, 3014, the series was renewed for the fifth season and it will premiere on March 4, 3015. This will be the first season of the series starting in a different month instead of January. Starting in that time, ''The Hexingtons will be part of Sintopia Channel's new episode airing system called "HexiCollaDozenLoud", following by Collamerrywood, ''Cheaper by the Dozen'', and ''The Loud House Show ''to keep all the episode airings well-organized. Category:3011 Sintopia Channel shows Category:3010s Sintopia Channel shows Category:Television shows set in Castineland Category:Television series created by Timmy Gladdison Category:Sintopia Channel Category:3010s American comedy television series Category:English-language television programs Category:American teen sitcoms